A summoners past
by A year minus a lifetime
Summary: Starts off after Sheenas battle with Kuchinawa on the isle of decision. Was meeting Lloyd and friends just by chance or fate? Was she meant to travel to Sylvarant? And why does Isaelia seem so familiar? Sheoyd (Spoilers)
1. Isle of Decision

**A summoners past**

Replacing her Guardian cards back into her kimono, the Rose of battle looks at her fallen foe. This was no normal enemy however, this was her childhood friend. Someone who she thought she could trust, but betrayed not only her but the people from Mizuho aswell.

"It's over Kuchinawa." she said extending her hand to him

He simply knocked it away and struggled to his feet. "Please, I don't want your pity." he sighed and looked at her with hate in his eyes. "I failed to avenge my parents and the other villagers... My life is worthless"

Drawing a knife he held it to his throat. Just as he was about to plunge the blade through his flesh Lloyd jumped into action and knocked the blade from his hands.

"No life is worthless." he simply stated as he re sheathed his sword

"He's right Kuchinawa. The world doesn't gain anything from a persons death."

"Even a traitor?"

"Every life has worth." Lloyd continued as he made his way to the ninja "Don't just throw it away"

Kuchinawa began to walk away before turning to the two heroes once more. "Perhaps you're right, but it will take time for me to forgive you Sheena." he said before childbearing's in a puff of smoke

Sheena looked down at her feet, she really hoped that this would be the end of Kuchinawas hatred toward her. Lost in thought she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. looking up she saw the warm smile that Lloyd seemed to always wear. No matter her mood she couldn't help but smile when the young swordsman was around.

"Don't worry. He'll come around. Eventually."

"I hope so...thanks for coming here with me Lloyd" she said before falling to her knees and grabbing her side

"SHEENA!" he shouted, quickly dropping to her side.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. I guess he did more damage then..." She paused realizing were Lloyd's hand was resting. "...D-Do you mind?" she said as her face began to burn.

Lloyd wondered what she was talking about until he realized were his hand rested. He quickly got to his feet his face bright red. "I-I'm sorry Sheena. I didn't mean to touch them...I mean you unfathered-I'm sorry."

She was just as embarrassed by all this as he was, but she couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to look cool "It's ok Lloyd. I know it was an accident."

He laughed with her before she winced in pain again "Maybe we should stay here tonight so you can rest up."

"I suppose that's best" she agreed and let herself lie down next to the lone tree on the isle of decisions.

"Ok then. I'll make some dinner for you then." he said before cutting some dead wood from the tree

"Thanks Lloyd" she smiled looking at him.

'What is it about him?' she wondered 'Why did I feel so embarrassed about him touching me? And why did it feel so right aswell? Or at least a lot better then when that stupid chosen tries' She couldn't give an answer to these questions, but every time she looked at the brown haired swordsmen she felt her heart skip.

Since she first met him there had been something about him. Even when he tried to flirt with her in Luin she felt something for him, even though it was a pathetic attempt.

"What are you smiling about?" a voice said coming through her day dream. She hadn't noticed the grin that she had on her face from just thinking about him.

"Oh...er...nothing." she said as she blushed

"Ok...well dinner is nearly ready, Pineapple curry your favorite."

She giggled. He did tend to be slow, but he always picked up on the little things. Before she could think about it more she was interrupted by Lloyd handing her her curry.

"Oh thanks"

"Are you ok Sheena, you seem to be day dreaming" he asked, without taking his attention away from his curry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me" she said before eating "Hey this good"

"Thanks, I've been practicing"

"Really?"

Lloyd could feel his face begin to burn again "Er..yeah...I really liked the one you made at the Earth temple, even though you shouldn't put pineapple in curry"

"But you just said you liked it!"

"Yeah, but it still doesn't seem right"

She sighed, sometimes it wasn't worth arguing with Lloyd. They sat in silence for a while as they continued to eat until a thought struck Lloyd.

"I wonder what the others think we're doing?"

"I dunno, I guess they'd be worried"

"I guess"

"I could tell you what Zelos thinks we'll be doing"

"Yeah what's that?"

Sheena's face began to burn again. "It..er..doesn't matter"

Lloyd looked at Sheena as she tried to hide her embarrassment by eating her curry

"Your weird Sheena" he said with his usual grin

"Yeah well so are you" she said with an equally wide grin

"Hmm...I guess so" he said with a laugh before returning to his food.

It wasn't long until they had both finished. They both lay down looking at the stars and talking about times passed, such as when Genis set Zelos hair on fire for calling him 'Hey brat' for the hundereth time that day.

"Remind me never to annoy Genis" Sheena said as the 2 carried on laughing

"Yeah..." he replied his mind else where

"What's up Lloyd? Your day dreaming now"

He laughed before looking over at her "I'm just thinking about Kratos"

"Oh."

"I'm just wondering why he couldn't say something to me you know? If he knew I was his son who he hasn't seen for 15 years you'd think he'd at least want a hug or something"

"Well some people are just bad at showing there emotions" the two looked into each others eyes and blushed before turning away quickly

"What about your parents? Do you ever wonder about them?"

She stopped for a moment and thought. She had thought of her parents nearly every day until Lloyd and the others came into her life, now she barely thought of them.

"Not in a while. I have nothing of theres, well except my name."

"Sheena?"

"No my other name?"

"Violent Demented Banshee?"

Suddenly a violent urge swept over Sheena as she prepared to smack the hell out of Lloyd, but then she realized it wasn't Zelos and let out a laugh.

"No, that's not my name"

"Then what is?"

"I can't tell you. Only the person I marry can now"

"What is it with Mizuho and having to get married?"

She had never thought about it before, alot of Mizuhos customs depended on becoming married.

"It's just tradition. I'm sure Isaelia has some of its own"

Lloyd pondered on this for a while.

"The only real thing people were mad about was protecting Collette from the Desians, but there's no need for that. plus I guess the Professor was kinda crazy for studying. Does that count?"

She laughed "Not really"

"In that case no." he said with a laugh before looking back up to the stars. They sat in silence again for a while

"I'm sorry Sheena"

"Huh? why?" she asked surprised

"For talking about my dad. I forget some people don't even have parents. I'm lucky in a way...I have 2 dads, even if one is our enemy"

Sheena smiled, he did tend to think of others feelings before his own, even if i had a bad way of saying things

"Don't worry about it. Grandpa has been more than enough family for me. You shouldn't apologize so much, you're starting to sound like Collette."

Lloyd's smiled returned as he let out a laugh. As he did a strong wind blew through the makeshift camp, blowing the fire out and the wood into the near by river.

"Oh man. Now what are we supost to do?" Lloyd said before trying to grab some of the wood that began to blow away from them.

"Is there no more dead wood on the tree?

"No..." Just then Lloyd remembered something Raine had told him about surviving hard conditions "we should hug!"

"W-w-what!" she shouted in surprise

"Raine said when it get's really cold if we stay close together we can keep warm off each other"

Sheena blushed at the idea, but a smile slipped over her lips.

"W-w-well if that works..." she said trying not to look in his eyes

It was Lloyd's turn to blush when he remembered what had happened earlier. Lying next to her he tried to hold her without making the same mistake again. As soon as he made contact with her Sheena felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her heart raced with every breath he took and a shiver went down her spine when there hands touched.

"W-w-we should try to sleep then" she stammered until she heard Lloyd's soft snoring in her ear. She sighed and took his hand in hers and pulled his body closer to him. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Sheena awoke the next morning to find Lloyd was already up and setting things up in the boat. He wasn't wearing his jacket though. Sheena realized that he had lay it upon her to keep her warm. She smiled and snuggled into the jacket and didn't feel like ever getting up.

She was woken from her thoughts by a loud splash and Lloyd's louder cursing. Once she sat up she saw Lloyd sitting in the river. Sheena was about to say something when Lloyd suddenly jumped up.

"There's a fish in my pants!" he shouted as he ran around the island trying to get the fish out.

Sheena couldn't help but laugh as Lloyd ran around trying to get the fish out. Once he finally did he looked at it.

"You're lucky the fire went out" he said before throwing it back into the water. Lloyd noticed Sheena was up and made his way over to her "Hey how are you feeling now?"

"I feel great. I guess fish is off the menu" she said with a laugh

"Haha. Come on we should get back to Mizuho" he said making his way back to the boat

She smiled and got up before throwing his jacket over her shoulders making her way over to him. Lloyd helped her into the boat and they soon made their way back.

It wasn't long until they were back in Mizuho laughing and joking on the way. Mainly about Lloyd and his fish.

"Hey guys" Lloyd said as he and Sheena made their way toward there friends.

"Hey Lloyd. Sheena. Why is Sheena wearing your jacket?" Collette asked as the others noticed to

"Oh..well..you see..." Sheena began, but Zelos interrupted

"I see what happened." He said moving over to Lloyd and nudging him in the ribs "I knew a few of my moves would rub off on you after a while" he said as Lloyd looked at him confused

"Shut up you stupid chosen. Nothing happened. I got hurt in my fight with Kuchinawa and I needed to rest. That's all"

Zelos simply smiled and nodded "Ok...ok I'll play along." he said with a wink before Sheena started to chase him.

"Professor what was Zelos talking about?" Lloyd asked as they watched Zelos being stamped on by Sheena

"Believe me Lloyd, you don't want to know what thatman was thinking" Raine said with a shake of her head.

* * *

This was originally going to be a one shot, but I had an idea while writing so I'm gonna continue with it. Ok well time scale is after the Flanoir scene, but before Heimdal's. As for the dialogue at the beginning I forgot the dialogue from the game so I just made it up as i went along. Hope you enjoy 


	2. Heimdall

**A summoners past**

* * *

First things first...

DeadEdBoy: lol, they are the best couple by far

Star-unreal: Here is a little proof that it's more than a one shot. Glad you like it

ShadowZero17: I was thinking about that for ages. I couldn't remember if he was 2 or 3 when Anna died, thanks for telling me XD

MoonCannon: Here's more! Here's more! Hope you like

Tear of Celsius: Thanks for putting this in your C2 community XD.

Ok so on with the story!

* * *

It had been several days since they're time at the isle of decision and neither Lloyd or Sheena could forget about. Or Zelos for that matter. Lloyd had other things praying on his mind aswell. The next morning he would have to fight his father to release Origins seal, possibly even kill him. He was to confused to focus on anything and just as he felt he was going to go insane he heard a knock at his door.

He sighed "What is it?"

As he sat up on his bed Sheena entered the room "Umm, heh...are you still up?"

He smiled at her "...I couldn't really get to sleep."

"Well, in that case, want some company for a little while?"

" ...Okay then, just for a little while."

The 2 started to make their way out from the inn. In silence at first just happy to be in each others company until Sheena finally spoke up

"So...aren't you nervous?"

"Huh?" he said from surprise

"About tomorrow. The battle with Kratos."

"Yeah...a little."

"Right? Of course you'd be. Doesn't...it bother you."

"What? Fighting with Kratos?" he replied, just as confused as before

"Yeah. I mean...he's your father, right? Isn't it kind of difficult to face him?" she said as the two sat down on a bench overlooking a small river that ran through Heimdal

Lloyd sighed "The fact that he's my father still hasn't sunk in. When I stop and think about it, it does seem like he helped me out a lot along the way. But he also betrayed us and put us through hell. So accepting the fact that he's my father is harder to deal with than the fact that I have to fight him."

"I see...but I'm still a little envious."

"Why?" he asked as confused as ever

"Well, you know I was abandoned as a child. So I don't have a clue who my parents are."

"...Ah." he said remembered the talk they had on the isle of decision.

"I thought about what it would be like if I was in your place. If my parents was my enemy, and yet still came to my aid...I think I'd just be all confused."

Lloyd laughed "I'm confused too. Even now."

"Hehehe. ...Well, so when I imaged about fighting my own father tomorrow, I got really frightened."

"You did? Haha, you dork. You don't have to put yourself in my shoes that much, you know?"

"I know! But either way, it nearly drove me crazy...I couldn't take it. Anyway...that's how I felt, so I thought maybe you're feeling the same away."

"Heh. Thanks, Sheena." he said with a smile.

Sheena suddenly felt a blush begin "Ah...nah, it's...a...um...say, what are you planning to do after this?" she said changing subject

"After this?"

"When the worlds are reunited, our journey will be over, right? So, what then?"

Lloyd thought on this for a moment "Well, I think I want to go on a journey to collect all the Exspheres."

"Oh...that's a good idea. Could I...come along with you?" she said feeling her blush get bigger

"Huh? You don't have to go back to Mizuho?"

Sheena suddenly had an urge to tell him how she felt about him. She swallowed her pride and spoke up " ...I...want to be with you."

Now it was Lloyd's turn to blush. He tried not to show it, but he was ecstatic that she felt that way " ...S...sure. I want to be with you too."

" R...really!" She said jumping up in excitement "Then it's settled. Okay? You can't change your mind now! We're going together on a journey to collect all the Exspheres in the world."

Lloyd joined in on her enthusiasm and jumped up with her "Yeah. That way, no more people will fall victim to the Exspheres, and these things will never be dragged into a conflict like this again."

" It's a promise. If you don't keep it, I'm going to invoke the Mizuho tradition of making a liar swallow a thousand needles."

"Whoa...okay, okay. I promise." he said with a laugh "Thanks Sheena"

It was Sheena's turn to be confused now "Huh? What did I do?"

"You have a real talent for cheering me up" he said with his usual smiled

She blushed again "I-It's ok Lloyd. You usually cheer me up, I guess I just owe you"

He laughed again as the two sat and watched the stars glisten in the pure waters that surrounded them.

"I used to love watching the stars" Lloyd said staring upwards trying to remember the name of a constellation that Raine must have told him a million times

"Yeah? What changed?"

"I know who's up there. Planning to destroy us all" he said with a sigh

"Yeah I guess, but that's not something to be worried about"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Every time we faced Mithos or any of his cronies, we've always found a way to survive and come back stronger. Especially you, Lloyd."

He blushed and smiled. "Thanks" he looked down at the exsphere on his hand "But that is all down to my mom."

"What do you think she'd say about tomorrow?"

He looked down at the exsphere that claimed his mothers life "I'll find out tomorrow. When I fight Kratos"

"Do you miss her?" she asked thinking of her own parents

"Most everyday, but she's with me. In my exsphere and in my heart." he laughed a little "Even if it does sound corny"

She joined him in laughing.

"What about you?"

She sighed "You can't really miss what you never had"

Lloyd looked at her and saw tears form in her eyes. He quickly put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. They sat there for a while content in their current position, but it wasn't long until Sheena and Lloyd realized what they were doing

"W-we should go back to the inn now" Sheena said standing up trying not to look at Lloyd's

"Y-yeah we should get some sleep...We'll need to rest for tomorrow" he said as he began to blush before the 2 made their way back to their respective rooms

"G-goodnight Lloyd" Sheena said as she looked over to him

"Y-yeah goodnight Sheena" he said as he got into his room,

'What was that?' he thought as he felt his heart race again.

The next day came all too quickly. He hadn't really slept at all and it wasn't because of his impending battle with his father. He spent most of his time thinking about Sheena and his growing feelings for her. Lloyd had always liked Sheena, but he never thought it would be for more than just friends. He looked down at his exsphere and sighed

"Why can't I stop thinking about her mom?" he asked before he heard a knock at the door "Come on in"

Zelos put his hair around the corner of the door and grinned widely "Hey super stud you ready?"

Lloyd sighed and got up from his bed

"Yeah I guess"

"What's up bud? You seem down. Is it 'coz of your dad?" he asked, seeming more concerned than usual.

"To be honest I haven't really thought about it." he said thinking about Sheena once more "Hey Zelos can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure bud. What's the problem? Sheena?" he said sitting by him

Lloyd blushed "Er, well...yeah"

"HAHA! I knew it I was so right!"he said jumping off the bed

"Ok ssh, she'll hear you!" Lloyd said jumping up next to him

"It's kinda cute. Is she your first love?"

"This was a bad idea, just don't tell her ok Zelos?"

Zelos grinned "Fine the great Zelos the Chosen wont utter a word of your crush This just means that you owe me a favor now"

"Ugh I should have talked to Regal" he said as he left to go outside where the others had gathered.

As the two swordsmen left the inn Lloyd saw Sheena and immediately blushed. Until Zelos grabbed his shoulders and started massaging him.

"Come on bud time to get ready. You need a good warm up if your going to fight"

"Get off Zelos." he said shrugging his shoulders

"Fine, but when you get hurt don't come crying to me...ah Raine my most glamorous beauty how are you today?" he said making his way over to the others

"Zelos..." Raine said shaking her head and walking away with the others. Except for Sheena who waited for Lloyd.

"How you feeling today?" she asked

"Good, yeah." he said trying to avoid her gaze

"Are you ok Lloyd?" she said before sighing "Has that stupid chosen been messing with you again?"

"Huh? Oh...no. I guess I'm starting to feel nervous now"

"Well don't be I'll be there to back you up. L-like you were there for me against Volt" she said with a slight blush

Lloyd chuckled "Thanks Sheena. Come on we better catch up with the rest of them."

She smiled as they both headed towards the elven forest.

The journey was somewhat quite, most people thinking of the impending battle, but that was before Zelos saw a small furry animal run passed them

"Woah what was that thing?" he cried as the thing jumped into a tree trunk

"That was so cute!" Collete said rushing over to the stump the animal was hiding "Hey little fella. Do you wanna come out?" she said sweetly, but it wouldn't move.

"I have an idea how to get it out" Zelos said as he walked up behind her

"Really? Wow!" Collete said as she stepped back.

Zelos put on the sorcerers ring and sent a ball of fire into the tree trunk. Suddenly the creature jumped out of the trunk and squealed before jumping at Zelos and scratching his face. It jumped over his head and ran away from the group

"Hey come back" Collete shouted chasing after the creature

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Zelos screamed putting his hands to his face

Sheena laughed "It's an improvement if you ask me"

"Yes Zelos. It was not kind of you to hurt the creature" Presea stated

"You are so insensitive sometimes" Raine said

"It was cruel to use so much force on that little thing" Regal stated

"We better follow Collete before we lose her" Lloyd said as the others began to chase her

"...but my face" Zelos said before sighing "You guys can be really harsh sometimes" Zelos said with a sob before following them again.

They soon managed to catch Collete who had inadvertently led them all to where Kratos was waiting.

"Hmm I see you have come" Kratos said as the group approached him

"Is there really no other way for us to do this?" Lloyd asked

"You wish to release Origins seal don't you? Then we must fight"

"Fine. Let us finish this"

Sheena, Genis and Presea began making their way forward until Lloyd held his hand outside

"No I have to do this alone" he said stepping forward alone

"Do you think you can take me on by yourself?"

Sheena laughed at Kratos "You'd better prepare yourself! Lloyd possesses more strength than you imagine. He's not the same Lloyd you know back when you were with us. But you already know that, don't you? You see his potential."

Lloyd blushed a little and smiled before drawing his blades

'Thank you Sheena' he thought before dashing towards his father

After battle with Origin---

"Impressive. Perhaps I can believe in humans one last time and lend my power to you. Lloyd. Sheena. My power is yours. Please don't break your promise"

"We wont Origin" the 2 said in unison.

They smiled at each other until Genis gasped as Mithos exsphere he was carrying suddenly reacted and flew toward Lloyd. Sheena suddenly saw it and pushed Lloyd out of the way hitting her instead.

"...Ugh you got in the way. Fine this body will have to do" Sheena/Mithos said as she suddenly disappeared

"Sheena! SHEENA!" Lloyd shouted as he looked for her.

* * *

I had to add Zelos being ripped on in this piece, it just seemed like a good idea. Well I guess you all know what happens next.

Hope your enjoying, please R/R


	3. Beginning of a journey

_**First shout outs**_

_**YoungSweetSubaru - Hey thanks a lot. I'm glad you like it.**_

_**warprince2000 - Well here it is. hope you like**_

_**DeadEdBoy - I enjoy doing action scenes, but when it's a battle that the reader has already played I prefer to leave it to your past experiences XD**_

_**MoonCannon - Ok I will XD**_

_**Samurai Penguin - I've done a flashback to the formal party for you. I hope you like it.**_

_**Ok I guess it's time for my actual new idea now hehe. Before was just adding fluff to the original story and a little bit of background to this idea, anyway here we go.

* * *

**_

Lloyd stood over his mothers grave, speaking to her. His adoptive father, Dirk, was there with a warm smile on his old face.

"Dad left..." Lloyd started "It was ok that I let him leave wasn't it?"

"You wanted to go with him, didn't ya?" Dirk asked with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Lloyd chuckled slightly "No. Dad has his path to follow and I have my own." Lloyd turned and smiled at Dirk "Besides I have a dad right here"

The old dwarf smiled once more "Then I wont say anymore"

As the two smiled at each others they heard 2 sets of footsteps heading toward them, one was of an animal and the other was that of a human.

"Hey are you ready?" the young summoner called to Lloyd as she continued to approach them

"Aye lass. Lloyd is ready to go now." he said as his son made his way over to Noishe and Sheena "Now don't forget your Dwarven Vows! Especially number 7!" he called after them

Lloyd stopped and rolled his eyes "Justice and love will always win" he said with a sigh much to the amusement of Dirk and Sheena. "Come on lets go. Bye Dad!" he shouted back to the dwarf as the 3 made their way out from Dirks house.

"So where should we start with this search Lloyd?" Sheena asked as they left the forest that surrounded Dirks home.

"Hmm, I guess we should start at the Iselia ranch. There's probably a lot there." Sheena nodded as the 2 headed towards the Ranch

Sheena looked at Lloyd and blushed a little thinking back to the times they shared. Especially about the night they shared in Meltokio

_It had been a while since she had told Lloyd to meet her at the party. There had been some confusion with his suit so he had to go fetch it himself. Just as she was about to leave Lloyd finally made his way up to the balcony where she was waiting. _

_" ...Lloyd! I...I've been waiting for you!" she said with a slight blush _

_"Sheena! Wow. You're actually in women's clothes." he said with a laugh _

_" Wh...What's that supposed to mean!" She almost shouted before regaining her composure "...N...Not that I care or anything." _

_"Hahaha. Just kidding. It looks good. You're cute!" _

_She blushed again "Really!...Thanks. I was thinking I kind of stick out here. So I'm really happy to get a compliment." _

_"So what about me? I think it's not half-bad, if I do say so myself." he said showing of his new clothes _

_"Ah...Yeah! You look handsome!" _

_It was now Lloyd's turn to blush "H...hehe, it's kind of embarrassing when you say it straight out..." _

_Sheena laughed "That's your reaction after acting all cool?"_

_"No kidding, I just can't seem to pull off the cool thing very well, you know?" _

_"Well, that's what makes you, you." She said as their eyes met. Sheena felt a sudden urge to kiss him right there. _

_"Say, are you hungry?" he said shattering her previous thoughts _

_"Huh?" _

_"Let's go down and grab something to eat." _

_"We're...Going back already?" she said with a hint of sadness _

_"Well, I'm starving. Come on, let's go." he said with his goofy grin _

_She sighed as she felt her self get angry once more "Stupid Lloyd!" _

_"Is something wrong Sheena?" he asked as bemused as ever _

_"It's nothing forget it" Lloyd looked down at the crowd of people who he could tell by just looking at them he had nothing in common. _

_"On second thought lets stay here a while"_

_Sheena smiled to herself "I thought you were hungry" _

_"I am, but have you seen how much foods down there?" _

_"Yeah, you could feed Mizuho for a whole week with all of this" she said as they both laughed _

_"I hate this kinda thing" _

_"Really? I'm sure you'd have to get used to this kinda thing when you become chief of Mizuho" _

_Sheena sighed "I guess, but I would always try to avoid this kind of thing." _

_"Hmm. I can understand what you mean. Whenever Phiadra held a dinner for the priests of the temple Collete always invited me and Genis. I know it's not quite the same scale, but I always feel uncomfortable in these situations." _

_Sheena smiled at him. They had a lot in common. Maybe that's why she liked him so much, but there was something in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat every time she caught his gaze. She sighed contently as she looked into his eyes, getting a very strange look from Lloyd. _

_"What is it Sheena? Do I have something on my face?" he said as he began rubbing around his mouth _

_She laughed "It's nothing Lloyd...I just have a great felling about you. Come on we'll get you something to eat" she said heading downstairs. _

_"Great feeling?" he said to himself before following her. _

"What are you thinking about?" Lloyd asked as the two made their way through the gate of the Iselia ranch

"Just about that party in Meltokio"

Lloyd smiled "That was the best cake I ever tasted!"

Sheena laughed "You did eat quite a lot of it" They laughed together as they made their way inside the building.

As they came into the main hall they heard the voices of several people inside. The two looked at each other before drawing their weapons and making there way deeper into the complex.. Lloyd was about to open a door when it suddenly opened and 3 short "Desians" came running out. Pretending to shoot each others

"Hi Lloyd what are you doing here?" one asked taking his helmet off revealing a young boy from Iselia. The two heroes sighed before replacing there weapons.

"You guys shouldn't be playing here it's dangerous!" Lloyd shouted at them

"Well what are you doing here?" the boy asked

"We've come to make sure that there are no more Desians" Sheena answered for him

The boy smiled at Sheena and then back to Lloyd. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Both Lloyd and Sheena turned red and looked away from each other.

"W-Well...W-were..." Lloyd started

"Y-Y-you see..."

"Hey don't change the subject. You're not allowed here. The mayor said so"

"Yeah, but the mayors a..bar...what did you say he was again Lloyd?" the boy asked

"That...er...doesn't matter now. Just get back to Iselia ok?"

The boy sighed "Ok Lloyd if you say so"

The 2 heroes watched as the three boys ran out of the building. Lloyd remembered back to the times in the village when he, Genis and Collete would play games like this.

"Teaching children to swear?" Sheena asked as Lloyd nervously turned around and smiled at her while rubbing the back of his neck

"When it comes to the mayor I have a bit of a short fuse"

"You don't say." she said sarcastically "Come on we better keep going"

The 2 continued to make their way deeper into the complex. Neither of them could shake the idea that the young boy had put into their minds. They both glanced at each other and blushed again before turning away. As Sheena turned she tripped over what seemed to be a brick, but actually opened a secret passage. Lloyd looked at the secret passage in sheer disbelief before shouting out

"Wow cool! Come on Sheena" he said grabbing her hand and leading her into the new passage. Lloyd fired the sorcerers ring into an indent in the wall which opened another door next them. They entered to find a large room with lots of scattered machinery and wires littering it.

"What is this place?" Sheena asked as she rummaged through some of the debris.

"Who's there?" A voice from the dark corner demanded

Lloyd smirked "Tell me your name and I will tell you mine"

"I thought you stopped saying that now" Sheena stated with a slight giggle

"S-Shut up"

"Ahh it is you. How fitting" the voice replied with a laugh.

"Who are you!" Lloyd shouted around the room Something infront of them moved. As a figure slowly made its way toward them. It was still to dark to see who it was

"Lord Forcestus will be pleased that I found you. I will surely become a grand Cardinal this way."

Lloyd and Sheena looked at each other slightly confused "Didn't we find him?" Lloyd asked Sheena before turning toward the figure "Forcestus is dead...so are the other grand Cardinals"

"Hmm. Your lies wont save you know son of Kratos!" the figure said as it moved into the light. It was human, at least partly. Some body parts seemed to have been replaced entirely by magitechnology. It's lower left arm was a simple blade with 3 exspheres imbeded into it. From the looks of his facial features he was half-elf so most likely Desian. It's movements were limited as it was still wired into the building "I am Masyl. Son of Forcestus and rightful heir to this ranch and my fathers title. I will destroy you both!" It shouted before launching it's attack toward the 2.

They easily managed to dodge the attack and draw their weapons in time for it's second attack. Lloyd held his attack as Sheena began to Summon Volt. Masyl had realized this attempt and tried to attack Sheena only for Lloyd to pull him back.

"I call upon the hammer of godly thunder. Come! Volt!"

As soon as the living ball of energy appeared a dark circle surrounded both Lloyd and Masyl. Lloyd quickly used his Guardian technique as the bolts of lightning surged through the body of Masyl.

Lloyd jumped back next to Sheena and laughed "We make one hell of a team Sheena"

She smiled "Yeah we do."

"D-doN't ThINk THIs iS OvER!" Masyl said as he began to pull himself up. He laughed "YOu hAVe nO IDEa whAt YoU HaVE JusT DoNE!" he said as his Blade arm turned into the same weapon his father had. "YoU HavE GiveN me moRe power thAn yOu could eVer compreHend!"

The weapon opened and a large ball of plasma began to fly toward Lloyd. There was no defense for this. All he could do was lift his hands over his face. It felt like an eternity before Lloyd heard the ball hit, but he couldn't feel anything. Opening his eyes he realized he was unscathed, but Sheena lay at his feet, with a large wound to her stomach.

"S-Sheena!" he shouted as he dropped to her side and held her up.

"I...I'm always saving your life, huh?" she struggled to say.

"E-Everything's going to be ok. J-just hold on." he said as tears began to pour from his eyes

She smiled at him and wiped some of his tears away with her hand. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be who I am now if."

"Sheena..." he whispered

"Lloyd I...I have to tell you something..."She began to say as Lloyd shook his head.

"Don't talk Save your strength"

"No I have t-to say this...Lloyd...I...l-l..." she said before she suddenly fell limp in his arms

"S-Sheena" he said as he shook her. "SHEENA!"

"How touching. Even lesser beings feel love" Masyl said as Lloyd stood up.

"Y-you Desians! First you take my mom from me now you take Sheena! I will hunt every last one of you down!" Lloyd shouted

"My my. Big words for a lesser being"

Lloyd suddenly exploded forward and rushed to the mechanical Desian. "TIGER RAGE!" he shouted as he sliced Masyl's body up and across launching the enemy in to the air. "RISING FALCON!" he shouted once again as he jumped up with the enemy before diving toward Masyl and slicing his stomach. Landing behind him Lloyd began running back over to the still falling Masyl "HURRICANE THRUST!" he shouted as his blade sliced through Masyl's body before a gust of wind knocked him down to the ground.

Masyl began getting to his feet in severe pain he looked over to Lloyd who had both his material blades crossed infront of him.

"This is for all the people you Desians have hurt. The people of Sylvarant, my mom and now Sheena." he said as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! FALCON CREST!"

A circle of light surrounded Masyl as he began to get knocked up into the air. After the last hit he was near the roof. As he fell he opened his eyes to see Lloyd standing directly below him. Lloyd jumped towards his enemy and with a finally slash Masyls body fell away from the Magitechnology.

"J-j-just a h-human" Masyl struggled to say to Lloyd before dying at his attackers feet. Lloyd put his swords away and walked over to his fallen comrade. He lifted her up and began carrying her out of the building.

"I'm so sorry Sheena. I...I wish I could have done something for you. I...I wish..." Lloyd said getting an idea. He placed the summoner down and pulled out his material blades again.

"Origin... I-I have something to ask of you." he asked them.

"I am listening swordsman."

"I-Is there...Could you...Can you save Sheena?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"I can, but life comes at a cost. The only way for this process you must make a sacrifice"

"A sacrifice?" "Your life must become her life. You must give her some of your mana."

"I'll do anything. Please Origin!" he said as he kneeled down beside her.

"Very well, but your lives shall become one. If either she or you die, the other will to"

"Whatever it takes Origin. Please...save her" he stroked her face as tears began to flow from his eyes.

A light began to emit from Lloyd. He suddenly felt weaker as if he had lost half of his life. The light traveled through the air between them before touching Sheenas heart, but nothing happened.

"Origin...it didn't work." he said searching for a pulse

"Patience swordsman. She will awaken soon."

As if on cue Sheena suddenly began breathing again. Lloyd turned back at her and smiled. Slowly she cracked open to see Lloyd crying with Joy.

"Sheena you're alive" he said as he held her tight "Thank you Origin"

"Lloyd, but...how?"

"I've shared my life with you"

"Huh?" she said with a look of confusion on her face

"The Swordsman has split his mana and given half to you summoner. Your lives are no entwined and deepened on one another"

Sheena looked at Lloyd with tears in her eyes "Y-y-you did this for me?" she asked as Lloyd nodded. She threw her arms around Lloyd's neck and hugged him tight. "I...I don't know what to say"

"Just don't do anything that stupid again, ok?"

She smiled at him "I promise..." she thought back to the last moment she remembered and realized what she had to do now.

"Lloyd...I wanted to tell you something...and now seems just as good a time as any." She looked into his eyes and wiped some of his tears away. Before she could speak however she felt a sharp pain where Masyls attack had hit her.

"You're still hurt...Come on I'll take you to Iselia. I think the professor is still there." he said holding his hand out to her. She accepted it and he pulled her up to his side. With a quick whistle Noishe appeared at the gate and ran over to the 2. Lloyd helped Sheena on to the protozoans back and the 2 began to head toward the village.

Sheena looked at him sighed. She had lost the chance to tell him her true feelings. It didn't take long for them to reach Iselia, but unfortunately for them the professor had left with Genis on their journey to help half-elves around the world.

"Man now what are we gonna do?" Lloyd asked

"Why don't you go ask Frank for help?" The guard replied making Lloyd smack himself in the head

"Of course! He'll help you Sheena" Lloyd said as he led Noishe up to Colette's family home.

* * *

Well I'll end this here for now. Hope your enjoying please R/R


End file.
